


And It Feels So Good

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Fluff, Kinktober, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Bert’s endeavouring to get used to Gerard’s body after so long apart.





	And It Feels So Good

**Author's Note:**

> For kinktober 12: rimming
> 
> I’m endeavouring to catch up and get back in sync with kinktober but I’ve failed a bit. I had current Gee and Bert in mind when I wrote this

Bert trailed his fingers down Gerard’s back, humming softly to himself. He’d spent the last few days getting used to Gerard’s body, exploring and kissing over all of his soft, new curves. Gerard was different than he was when they were first together, but then so was he wasn’t he? It felt like an eternity ago, almost like another lifetime. Parts of it was hazy and he knew other parts were distorted by nostalgia and memory, but he was sure of one thing, that he had loved Gerard back then.

That hadn’t when they did, despite some of the stupid things he’d said and he’d said a lot of stupid things. That was his problem sometimes, his emotions were too close to the surface, prone to leaking out.

Bert leaned down, planting soft kisses along his spine. “I wonder if your ass is still as sweet as I remember.” He whispered against Gerard’s skin, his fingers kneading the soft flesh of his ass cheeks. Gerard made a soft whimper, his fingers clutching the sheets as Bert knelt between his parted legs. 

Bert swiped his tongue over his tailbone, his fingers gently gripping Gerard’s ass and prising his cheeks apart. He drew his tongue down along his exposed crack, going from his tailbone down to his taint, the wet tip brushing against his opening on the way. Bert couldn’t help but think it looked beautiful, the way it twitched and fluttered slightly. “You look so pretty.” Bert murmured, swiping his tongue over the pucker, his fingers holding him nice and spread open. “Mmm let’s see how you taste.” Bert gently circled his tongue over Gerard’s hole, loving the soft gasps that the other man made. He wondered how long it had been since he’d had this done to him, though that thought quickly dissolved as he slipped his tongue into him.

“Fuck, Bert your tongue...” Bert couldn’t help but smile at Gerard’s praise as he started to work his tongue on him. He started by slowly twisting his tongue, lapping at Gerard’s insides, his eyelids fluttering. Gerard did taste different than he recalled but that wasn’t terribly surprising. The Ways hadn’t been known for their hygiene back in the day and so often they’d been together after shows, when they’d be extra sweaty. Still he tasted good and he purred as he moved his tongue a little faster. 

Bert alternated his movements between circling his tongue and stabbing it in and out of Gerard, humming softly to himself as he did. Fuck, he loved eating out ass. The only trouble with it was that every so often he had to shift back to take a breath, planting soft kisses on his cheeks. “So fucking tasty Gee.” Bert purred, rubbing his fingers against his skin as he held him open wide. “I’ve missed this so much.” Bert leaned back in, planting his lips against Gerard’s hole and slipping his tongue back into him. Again Bert traded patterns inside of him between sliding his tongue in and out, savouring the taste and the feeling of him. It was something he could easily get lost in, just as much now as he had in the past, only this time he was going to be determined not to let him go.

“Touch yourself.” Bert purred the next time he drew his lips away, feeling Gerard shift as he adjusted his position. “Yeah, wanna feel you cum.” Bert purred as he saw Gerard’s arm move as he started to jerk off, sinking his tongue into him. He felt different now, his insides twitching a little more and the movement of his hand cause his plush cheeks to rock back against his face. It was such a wonderful feeling and Bert couldn’t help but groan, his eyelids slipping shut as he enjoyed having Gerard fill his other senses.

“Fuck Bert...” Gerard’s hole clenched around his tongue and, when he cried out, Bert knew that he had came. He smiled, giving Gerard’s crack one last lick before shifting back away from him.

“Mmm you’re taste so good babe, always.” Bert crawled back up the bed to lay beside him, kissing Gerard’s neck as he caught his breath. His hair was so soft as it brushed against his face and Bert couldn’t help but think that it suited him best like this.

“What about you?” Gerard whispered after a few moments, his eyes darting down towards his crotch.

“Don’t worry about me.” Bert waved a hand dismissively, before wrapping his arm around him and pulling him close. “I can wait and we have all day together.” He paused, his fingers stroking his skin, savouring his soft, warm body. “I love you Gee.”

Gerard’s cheeks flushed and he smiled, looking beautiful. “I love you too Bert.” He leaned in and they kissed, slow and gentle as they held onto each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome


End file.
